Quelques années plus tard OS
by ilovedragohermione
Summary: Quand Drago raconte son histoire à ses enfants... OS


Bonjour, bonsoir,

Ceci est mon premier one-shoot et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe...

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JK Rowling.

Résumé : Drago raconte son histoire à ses enfants...

* * *

- Autour de moi, je ne voyais que des premiers années s'agiter. Ils sont heureux d'apprendre la magie, blanche évidemment. Mais il y en a pas autant que quand j'ai commencé Poudlard. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que Dumbledore est mort. J'aurais dû le tuer mais Rogue n'a pas voulu que j'ai du sang sur les mains. Tuer Dumbledore, c'était cela ma mission. Une mission donnée par le Mage Noir pour que je rejoigne ses rangs. Quand mon père l'a appris, pour la première fois, il m'a regardé. Il était fier. Fier de moi. Fier que j'obtienne enfin la marque. Et c'est pour cela que j'ai accepté, je voulais que mon père soi enfin fier de moi, son fils.

Revenons-en au quai de la voix 9 3/4 avec le peu d'élèves qui restent. Chaque année, à chaque rentrée, c'est la même chose. Je vois les premiers années et je me rappelle de ma première année : j'étais en train de regarder les autres élèves quand une tête brune attira mon attention. J'ai sentis battre mon coeur comme jamais. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais vivre. Quand j'ai vu ces yeux chocolats, j'ai voulu m'y plonger. Quand je la voyais, je voulais la prendre dans mes bras. Quand elle souriait aux autres, j'aurais voulu embrasser ces lèvres roses. Quand elle me parlait ou plutôt m'insultait, j'aurais voulu lui dire ce que je ressentais pour elle. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Hermione Granger, née Moldue et meilleure amie de Potter avec Drago Malefoy, sang-pur et futur mangemort. Imaginez vous la réaction de mon père. Et puis de toute façon, je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens pour elle, je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour ou de la pure haine. Je ne connais que la haine de mon père et l'amour maternel de ma mère, mais on ne m'a jamais dit ce que c'était l'Amour, l'Amour avec un grand A. Puisque j'étais un Malefoy et que l'on m'a élévé ainsi, j'ai du choisir la haine, il fallait que je la haïsse et cela a été simple car je la haissais vraiment. Je la hais pour ce sentiment étrange qu'elle me procure, je la hais car à cause d'elle je pourrais mourir ou même pire, on pourrait la tuer. Donc pendant ces 6 longues années, j'ai dû me forcer à l'insulter, à me vanter devant elle. A chaque insulte, se cachait une déclaration, à chaque regard glacial, se cachait de l'Amour. Mais cette année sera différente car je sais qu'elle est partie avec ses deux meilleurs amis, dont je suis jaloux, je ne sais où. Ce qui veut dire que je ne la verrais pas de totue l'année et que peut-être je pourrais l'oublier car pendant plus de 6ans elle n'a pas perdue sa place dans mon esprit.

Cette année, je suis préfèt en chef, ce qui me donnera assez de boulot, je pense, pour pouvoir m'occuper l'esprit d'autre chose que par son magnifique visage. Je me rends donc dans le compartiment du train des préfets en chefs pour attendre mon homologue féminin. Et c'est ainsi que je découvris qu'elle n'était pas partie avec ses amis et qu'elle aussi était préfet en chef. Moi qui me disait que cela allait être une belle année sans la voir.

Regards froids, insultes, regards glaciaux, moqueries, froideur, regards de dégoût, dureté. Tout ça pour cacher mes vrais sentiments, tout ça pour la protéger.

Pendant des mois, elle ne connut que la froideur de mes mots, elle ne connut que le futur mangemort, elle ne connut que le Drago Malefoy que mon père a éduqué. Mais une fois, elle s'était endormie paisiblement sur le canapé de la salle commune des préfets en chef, je l'ai regardé tendrement, j'ai enlevé quelques mèches de son visage qui me gênait dansma contemplation et ne pouvant plus résister à la tentation, j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut l'erreur fatale. Une grave erreur qui peut lui coûter la vie. Le jour d'après, j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père qui avait -je ne sais comment- tous découvert. Il a dit qu'il l'a tuerait. Alors, j'ai tous dis à Hermione et on s'est enfui. Nous avons vagabondé à travers le monde entier.

Quand nous avons appris que Vous-Savez-Qui est mort et que mon père était emprisonné à Azkaban, nous sommes revenus à Londres. Et nous voilà, maintenant, ici, à vous raconter cette histoire.

- J'adore votre histoire. Je ne m'en lasse pas !

-Oui mais cette fois-ci Papa n'a pas tous raconté en détails.

-Laissez moi raconter la fin : Vous êtes rentré à Londres, vous vous êtes mariés, vous avez eu Léonem, Scorpius, c'est à dire moi et Rose et maintenant Maman attend encore un bébé, hein Papa ?

- Oui, Scorpius, c'est ça !

- Mais combien de fois va falloir que je le dise ? A TABLE !

- Mais Maman ! Papa nous racontait votre histoire !

- Maintenant, tu peux aller manger alors Rose ?

- Oui Maman.

- Léonem et Scorpius aussi !

- Oui Maman !

- Quant à toi, père de mes enfants, il va falloir que tu leurs montres le bon exemple ! Imagine notre 4ème enfant !

- Mais je t'aime Mione chérie.

- Je le sais Dray'. Moi aussi je t'aime.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimer pour une première :$

Bien ou pas bien ? Nul ou super ?

Donnez vos impressions, s'il vous plait, comme ça je pourrais m'améliorer.

En tous cas, merci de l'avoir lu :)


End file.
